Soñando Despierto
by XxMeli J NightlyxX
Summary: Eliel es un hombre de veintiséis años que no puede superar la muerte de su gran amor. Atrapado por la obsesión de no poder dejarla ir y las interrogantes de su extraña muerte...Sin más remedio recurre a Angelique...resumen completo adentro.R


**Generos: Romance, Sobrenatural, Misterio**

**Resumen**: Eliel es un hombre de veintiséis años que no puede superar la muerte de su gran amor. Atrapado por la obsesión de no poder dejarla ir y las interrogantes de su extraña muerte, siente que todo le sigue persiguiendo incluyendo la a ella. Sin más remedio recurre a Angelique, una chica que odia su don/maldición de ser contactada por espíritus. Ambos necesitan ayuda mutua pero ¿cuánto tiempo les llevara reconocerlo? ¿Entre espíritus amigables y peligrosos, podrán resolver el misterio?

**X.x.x.X**

**SOÑANDO DESPIERTO **

Prologo

Acelera, pero por más que lo hacía por más que acelerara parecía que nunca lo perdía. Mira el retrovisor y ve que todavía la sigue de cerca.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Karen le grita con todas sus fuerzas en su desesperación. Maniobrando de tal manera que su coche se balanceaba entre ambos carriles. Pero su persecutor no desistía y copiaba cada movimiento que ella hacía.

-Desgraciado…- dijo entre dientes, ya no sabía que mas hacer y mientras miraba por el retrovisor más cerca lo miraba, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. En un último atento de perderlo decidió moverse al carril contrario en fin era una carretera muy solitaria… solo que no en ese preciso momento. Da un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que el auto que iba tras de ella se detiene abruptamente y vuelve a ver adelante. Su corazón se detuvo al ver un camión que no podía detenerse y estaba a punto de estrellarse con ella, fue entonces que decidió aceptar lo que venía por lo cual solamente cerro sus ojos y abrazo la obscuridad.

Karen abre sus ojos cafés poco a poco, para que la luz no la cegara del todo. Al estar sus ojos acomodados; se da cuenta de que no había tanta luz como pensaba, fue entonces que empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Adónde se encontraba?

Decidió no rondar mucho en ese lugar hasta estar segura que lugar era ese exactamente. Parecía una cueva enorme con destellos de distintos colores y enfrente de ella había una enorme puerta color oro.

-¿Adonde llevara esta puerta?- se pregunto a sí misma.

-Tú eliges tu destino…- respondió una voz detrás de ella.

Karen da un pequeño salto, asustada al ver que no estaba sola. Al darse la vuelta ve a un hombre con cabellos exuberantemente largos y de belleza irreal.

-¿Estoy soñando verdad?- era más un comentario sarcástico que una pregunta, pero de igual forma él le contesta, -No estás soñando…-

-¿Entonces?- ella insiste, al ver que el camina cerca de la puerta de oro ella le sigue.

-Has muerto…- el hombre le replica despreocupadamente. –Antes de que entres en un shock emocional te explicare las reglas…-

Karen le interrumpe, -¿Reglas? ¿Reglas para que si estoy muerta?- Era obvio a simple vista que no estaba a punto de entrar en shock.

El hombre frunce el ceño y sigue con su explicación, -Me llamo Aurion, soy Guardián de las almas que murieron en algún accidente trágico o brutalmente.-

Karen le seguía con la vista y poco a poco empezaba a entender, -entonces… ¿es un juicio para entrar al cielo?-

-Claro que no. Te daré dos opciones, eso decidirá el destino de tu alma: Uno perdonas a la persona que ocasiono tu muerte y esperas el gran juicio en donde se decidirá si vas al infierno o al cielo…Dos tomas venganza contra quien causo que tu vida se acortará, pero solo conocerás las tinieblas, no habrá juicio para ti y tu alma quedara envuelta en un destino de llamas.-

Sorprendida y sin palabras Karen cae en sus rodillas, en ese momento recordó los sucesos que la llevaron a su trágica muerte. –Eliel…- susurro mientras lagrimas empezaron a rodar sobre su mejilla. El pensar que ya nunca más podría estar con Eliel despertó su odio y coraje.

-El pecado que traje conmigo ni yo me lo podía perdonar… aunque también yo cause esto… merecía una segunda oportunidad…- entre sollozos lamentos se levanto removio las lagrimas de su mejía y dijo, -¡quiero venganza!"

Aurion sonríe al ver siempre la debilidad de los humanos al ser dados la opción. –Así será.-

Lo que parece real para unos para muchos puede parecer una simple fantasía o ideas absurdas. Pero basta que se vea con los ojos del corazón para aceptar la realidad de otras personas y basta pasar por las necesidades de dicha realidad para llegar a comprender. Y es pues esa facultad que tenemos nosotros como humanos para llegar a comprender a otros con sus ideas fantasiosas e absurdas en tiempos de necesidad y angustia. Lastimosamente es solo eso, en tiempos de angustia en los cuales hasta nosotros mismos tenemos ideas fantasiosas y absurdas que nunca pensamos tener, cosas que nunca llegaríamos a pensar o que las pasábamos por locuras e inexistentes (en otras palabras hasta no ver no creer).

¿Cuándo es pues que llegamos a creer en lo que no vemos? (y conste que no hablamos de la fe espiritual), más bien de lo que nunca se habla, en cosas que pocos creen, porque al igual que Dios estas no se ven, pero existen. Falta solo un poco de credibilidad para lograr ver pero una gran disciplina para lograr entender. Desde luego que no todo en esta vida se logra entender es mas hasta 

la vida misma parece un enigma por lo tanto nunca hay que menospreciar lo que no se entiende y lo que no se ve, porque así como el amor no se ve, ni al aire, ni la fe entre otras cosas, si las sentimos y sabemos que existen.

X.x.x.X

**Capitulo 1: **Mi preocupación...Tu inquietud

**Dos años después…**

-¿Eliel piensas seguir en esto?- Kevin pregunta mientras lee el artículo que estaba expuesto en el escritorio de Eliel. Kevin quien es dos años menor que su mejor amigo Eliel, una persona que le admira mucho como si fuese su hermano mayor y la persona por la cual Eliel se preocupaba, pero pareciese que los roles habían cambiado y es ahora Kevin quien se preocupaba por su amigo.

Eliel lo mira con sus ojos color azul que parecen más nublosos sin el brillo que acostumbraban tener y con una melancolía que no disminuía ni con el tiempo. A pesar de tener un buen trabajo, un puesto codiciado por muchos como vice presidente en una compañía de publicidad a su 

corta edad de 26 años, familia y amigos que lo aprecian mucho, no es feliz y su vida es más una carga que otra cosa.

-Ya pasaron dos años…- un fuerte golpe en el escritorio deja corto al sorprendido hombre de cabellos negros.

-Ya lo sé Kevin! No me tienes que recordar, lo recuerdo todas las malditas mañanas...- Eliel puso sus manos sobre su cara, tratando de esconder la tristeza que llevaba hace tiempo por unos cuantos segundos, -mañana es el aniversario.-

Kevin lo había olvidado completamente, el aniversario de la muerte de la única mujer que su amigo mas amo en la vida. Era entonces que se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual su amigo se encontraba en un humor más hostil que el de siempre. No sabía que decirle pues sabía que las palabras no bastaban para consolarle, por lo cual decidió mantenerse en silencio, un silencio que se volvió molesto por un momento.

Hasta que entra sin ningún anuncio previo un hombre alto, cabello rubio largo recogido en una simple cola de caballo y ojos oscuros pero muy intrigantes.

-¿Que nunca te enseñaron a tocar Leo?- dice Kevin con un tono burlón, -¿Además como es que no te anuncio la secretaria?-

Leo levanta las cejas con malicia como respuesta y estaba demás preguntarle. El rubio era un perfecto Don Juan y podía encantar hasta el más peligroso animal.

-Porque tan serios eh?- les pregunta un Leo que pareciera no tener ni una sola preocupación en el mundo. Era así ya su naturaleza, no solo sus encantos pero su amor por la vida y lo que él llamaba privilegios de una vida libertina.

Kevin trata de hacerle señas de que no siga, pero siendo su amigo alguien sin mucha preocupación y sin captar muy rápido las cosas decidió seguir. -En serio que les pasa, parece una funeraria aquí, hasta a mi me está dando tristeza...-

Eliel levanta su mirada hacia su amigo y le pregunta fríamente, -¿a qué viniste Leo?

-¡Oye! Yo solo vengo alegrarlos un poco y a invitarlos a una cena mañana en la Casa Grande. ¿Qué les parece vendrán verdad?-

Una cena usualmente significa más que una cena, significa tragos y de vez en cuando unas cuantas amigas de Leo extranjeras y muy bellas. La 'Casa Grande' no era más que otro nombre para la mansión de sus padres que casi nunca pasaban ahí y era de ahí que venía su personalidad tan despreocupada. Su vida prácticamente estaba asegurada con bienes propios y único heredero de todos los bienes del dueño de la compañía en la que trabajaban Eliel y Kevin. Y aunque no trabajaba ahí le gustaba pasearse por las oficinas de sus amigos y aprender unas cuantas cosas.

El chico de cabello negro ojea a su amigo para ver su reacción, al ver que no responde nada decide responder por los dos, -no vamos a poder ir Leo, lo siento.-

-Yo no iré,- lo corrigió Eliel, -pero Kevin esta libre...- sus ojos azules lo decían todo y era que no quería que Kevin estuviera sujeto a la tristeza a la que él estaba sujeto.

-Mañana es el aniversario de Karen?- era más una declaración que una pregunta la forma en la que Leo lo dijo. -Bien, vamos a ponerle flores y luego nos vamos para mi casa.-

-No quiero ir. Vayan ustedes, no me interesa nada de eso en estos momentos.-

Leo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, pocas veces se logra apreciar la seriedad del chico y cuando decide hacerlo no deja que desear. -Eso nos vienes diciendo 

hace un año. Mira, ellos quizás no te quieren decir nada por tal de no lastimarte, pero yo no soy como ellos, hablo lo que se me venga en mente...-

Eliel lo desafío con su propia mirada a que se atreviera a terminara lo que tenía que decir, un desafío que Leo tomo.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos. Ya pasaron dos años y tu vas peor, es cierto la amaste mucho pero no es para que tu vida acabe también... eres joven, tienes mucho por delante y te estás encerrando en un mundo en el que solo tu cabes con tus penas y tristezas. Los muertos se recuerdan, pero nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante, así es la vida...-

-Si aprecias nuestra amistad de alguna forma te aconsejo que te calles...- una amenaza tajante por parte de Eliel.

Viendo Kevin que se había puesto serio la discusión decidió entrometerse, -vamos chicos no peleen, tenemos que apoyarnos…-

-Es lo que hemos querido hacer Kevin! Pero este idiota no nos deja ayudarle,- lo corto Leo pero el también fue cortado por Eliel.

Eliel que ahora se mostraba muy furioso se para y le enfrenta, -¿A quien llamas idiota?-

Teniendo la misma altura, Leo no parece intimidado y era el único que tenía el valor para enfrentarse a Eliel, ya que eran muy similares en muchos aspectos.

-¡A ti! Ya estoy harto de tu estúpida actitud de niño caprichoso y si estos idiotas no quieren decirte la verdad, pues yo si te la diré,-

-¿Y cuál verdad eh?- Eliel no desistía y seguía empujándolo a que lo enfureciese mas con sus palabras. Kevin intimidado por los dos no solo por edad pero por altura y carácter decidió que era mejor no meterse más, pero estaba listo por si tenía que separarlos en algún momento.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente perder a la mujer con la que sería única en tu vida, a la mujer que sabes que vas a amar por siempre? ¿Sabes cómo se siente que te la quiten en tan poco tiempo a tan corta edad?-

-Hablas como que si hubieran estado casados, era tu novia nada más,- Leo le responde con un tono venenoso.

Al final de escucha el 'nada más' Eliel lo agarra por el cuello de su camisa blanca manga larga y lo presiona contra la pared. Leo sonríe con malicia consiguiendo que lo presionara con más fuerza. -Que vas a saber tú de amor, si solo ves a las mujeres como objeto. Un juguete con el que te aburres rápido y sigues con el otro,- se lo dice con un desagrado esperando para que su amigo se resistiera.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú que sabes de lo que yo siento?- Leo apenas susurra al sentirse sin aire.

Kevin afligido por su amigo al ver que no se resistía ni peleaba de regreso, trata de quitar a Eliel de su posición.

-No te metas,- le advierte, sus ojos azules encendidos, pero poco a poco afloja la presión sobre el pecho de su amigo. Reaccionando y dándose cuenta de la culpa que sentiría después.

Nada de lo que le había reclamado Leo era mentira, tanto el cómo Leo y otro amigo estaban preocupados de su gran cambio. La baja de autoestima y depresión que tenia sobre su vida era suficiente señal para ellos, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, hasta hoy.

Eliel dejando libre por fin a Leo quien estaba agarrando aire se dio la vuelta y opto por marcharse de su propia oficina. Dejándolos solos y sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Porque le dijiste todo eso?- Kevin le reclama a Leo un tanto decepcionado y aun más preocupado por su mejor amigo, -¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?-

Leo quien aun se estaba sobando su pecho lo mira y sonríe irónicamente, -Heh, y pensar que tu y el bobo de Tristán se criaron juntos con Eliel... si fueran en realidad sus amigos no lo estuvieran compadeciendo como lo hacen.-

-¿Y llevándolo a tu casa con muchas chicas si es ayudarle?- le pregunta sarcásticamente mientras sacude suavemente su cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo.

-No iban a ver chicas solo quería que fuéramos nosotros y ayudáramos a Eliel a superar este aniversario sin que tenga que estar el solo recluido en su casa...-

El chico de los cabellos negros lo mira sorprendido, no podía creer que Leo si se acordaba del aniversario. De pronto sintió un golpe de culpa, agacho la mirada y no dijo más. De pronto al subir la mirada de nuevo, vio solo la espalda de Leo y como su cabello largo y rubio bailaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba fuera de la oficina.

Solo y confundido Kevin suspira, su atención es otra vez robada por la revista que estaba en el escritorio de su mejor amigo. Al cogerla ve el artículo que supuestamente estaba leyendo Eliel antes de que el llegara. El titulo parecía extraño y absurdo a la vez, decía: 'CONTACTANDO EL MAS HALLA, ANGELIQUE Y SU DON.'

En la esquina del articulo yacía una sola foto de quien Kevin imaginaba era Angelique, pareciese que sus ojos grises estaban vacios y tristes. Alrededor de ella estaban flores de todo tipo pero ni una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Su cabello largo y negro en dos colitas le daba un aire de inocencia pero a la vez de oscuridad y misterio. Toda su persona parecía destacar dentro de ese paisaje de flores, destacaba de una forma muy oscura y oculta. Kevin sonrió y bajo la revista pensando en lo ilógico que era creer en ese tipo de cosas.

Pero el hecho de que Eliel estuviera leyendo sobre eso era aun más preocupante.

X.x.x.X

**N/A: **Espero que por lo menos hasta aquí les haya llamado la atención y que quieran seguir leyendo. Si es así por favor no duden en dejar un Review para saber si debo seguir, aunque sea por una sola persona decidiré seguirla así que por favor dejen su Review.


End file.
